Antidote
by shunrei
Summary: Fic faisant suite au manga Combination, la fin ne venant pas, j'ai décidé d' écrire une fin en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.


**Combination **

**L'ANTIDOTE.**

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Leeza Sei. **

**Notes : Ceci est la suite des cinq premiers volumes vu que le sixième n'a pas l'air d'être prêt de sortir. Mais comme c'est ce qui pourrait se passer mais n'étant pas Leeza Sei, je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle avait imaginée pour la suite. **

**Et pour toutes celles qui ne connaissent pas le manga combination et qui liront cette fic je reste joignables pour toutes informations.**

**Mon mail : **

**_- Tu ne vas pas nous dire ce que tu sais sur la boîte de Pandore (Sasaki le regarda ironiquement et secoua la tête, le vieil homme le frappa), si tu ne dis rien nous te tuerons. o:p /o:p _**

**_- Tuez moi, depuis le début de cette histoire la mort n'a jamais été loin de moi, mais après, il faudra faire face à vos actes. o:p /o:p _**

**_- Que veux tu dire ? o:p /o:p _**

**_- Tsuzuku Imonoyama risque de vouloir se venger, il n'aime pas que l'on touche à ce qui lui appartient. Il doit déjà être très énervé, je ne vous souhaite pas de le rencontrer. (Il vit le trafiquant devenir furieux, ses veines enflées, il semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.) o:p /o:p _**

**_- Ce Gamin ne pourra jamais nous quoi que ce soit, il ne doit même pas savoir où vous êtes. o:p /o:p _**

**_- Peut-être, mais en êtes vous sûrs ? o:p /o:p _**

**_- Vous êtes morts. (Et il le frappa suffisamment fort pour l'assommer, en même temps son bras droit lui annonça que son rendez- sous avec un gros trafiquant d'armes avait été avancé, il partit laissant deux hommes pour surveiller Keiji. o:p /o:p _**

**_- Quand le jeune homme revint à lui, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne à côté de lui, il se leva, se débarrassa de ses , menottes, attrapa un bout de fer Traînant là. Il sortit rapidement de la planque du trafiquant. (Celui-ci ne lui avait pas retiré ses papiers, ni son téléphone portable.) Il fit aussitôt le n de téléphone de Tsuzuku. En même temps, il regarda où il était. Il constata qu'il était dans la banlieue proche de New- York. « Son maître » décrocha immédiatement : o:p /o:p _**

**_- Allo ? o:p /o:p _**

**_- C'est moi, je me suis fait enlevé dans la banlieue de NEW York, je vais essayer de rejoindre l'aéroport, le plus proche. o:p /o:p _**

**_- Je suis soulagé, Hashiba et moi nous commencions à nous inquiéter, si tu as le moindre problème rappelle- moi. Nous reparlerons de tout ça à ton retour._**

**_- Je te rappelle, pour te dire l'heure de mon arrivée._**

**_Un moment après, il arriva à Kennedy Air port, il prit un billet de retour son billet partait dans une heure. Il appela aussitôt Tsuzuku, pour le prévenir de son retour pour le lendemain. o:p /o:p _**

**_Une fois revenu à Tokyo, le N2 du Clan Imonoyama, le prit en charge et décidé de ne plus le quitter, le temps que tout se calme. Ce qui tracassait légèrement Keiji, (Ben voui Tsuzuku s'est transformé en toutou, un petit transfert). o:p /o:p _**

**_Sasaki décida d'expliquer au brun qu'il n'allait pas redisparaître de cette manière, vu qu'il faisait davantage attention et puis sa présence ne changeait pas grand chose. Il arriverait ce qui devrait arriver, mais il avait bien l'intention de poursuivre son travail à la section2, et sa présence l'empêchait de se concentrer suffisamment sur ses enquêtes. Finalement Tsuzuku, comprit et décidé de retourner à son ancienne vie et d'essayer de vivre avec ce qui s'était passé, sans en faire tout un drame). _**

**_En même temps, sur l'île d'Owaru, Toshi continuait à faire son travail, pour compléter ses recherches sur le vaccin. Il avait débuté par essayer de constituer les molécules, il réussissait à avancer peu à peu). Et commençait à voir ce qu'il devait faire pour aboutir. Mais, il était perturbé par les attaques incessantes, qu'il subissait, à cause de cette arme. Mais Owaru, Nagai et les autres continuait de le protéger, pour que personne ne puisse l'enlever. Mais malgré cette attention qu'ils lui prêtaient, il ne cessait de maigrir, il passait tout son temps le nez sur ses recherches, pour avancer sur le vaccin._**

**_Owaru vint le voir :_**

**_- Bon, Toshiro, ça suffit. (Œil de biche le regarda les yeux emplis d'incompréhension.) Il faut que tu manges._**

**_- Hein, de quoi tu parles ?_**

**_- Tu travailles tant, que tu ne manges plus rien, et tu maigris à vue d'œil, tu deviens tellement fin qu'on pourrait presque voir à travers toi. On va faire un marché, tu manges et je te laisse continuer, sinon je t'obligerai à manger, et si ça ne fonctionne toujours pas, je t'empêcherai de finir. Par ce que si tu t'obstines tu ne tiendras plus très longtemps._**

**_- Mais je ne te comprends pas ???? Pourquoi dis tu ça ?_**

**_- Je te dis ça d'une part parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, et parce que l'on est amis, et ensuite si tu tiens à faire ce vaccin, mais si tu tombes malade tu n'aboutiras à rien. En plus, mon frère m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de toi, et si ne le fais pas il risque de me tuer._**

**_- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi, tu es autant en colère, quelle importance, si je tombe malade ? Je sais jusqu'où je peux aller, j'ai l'habitude ne t'en fais pas pour moi._**

**_- Si je m'en fais pour toi, et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas la peine, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et si tu n'as pas cru ce que je te disais quand je te parlais de t'empêcher de continuer de finir tes expériences, je ne plaisante pas Toshi, (il prit sa tête, et la leva et le regarda dans les yeux, Œil de biche ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Alors que vas-tu faire ?_**

**_- Je ...je ne sais pas, j'ai vraiment du mal à te comprendre, mais comme je tiens à trouver la solution, je vais faire ce que tu me demandes. Mais ne m'en veux pas si parfois j'oublie._**

**_- Hum, pour le moment je vais m'en contenter, mais si je vois que tu recommences à ne plus manger, je ferai ce que je t'ai dis, et rien de ce que tu ne pourras dire ne me feras changer d'avis, (il y avait tant de détermination dans les yeux du brun, Qu'œil de biche, prit peur, et il décidé de ne pas le contrarié plus._**

o:p ****/o:p _Au même moment, son père continuait ses rencontres avec les dirigeants pour vendre l'arme biologique de Kawada, même s'il était conscient que pour le moment il n'avait pas tout, il savait que sans la dernière partie il n'irait pas plus loin, mais il se doutait que son fils avait dû la découvrir, et il comptait bien s'en emparer un jour, mais pour l'instant il continuerait avec ce qu'il détenait, il avait décidé, de commercialiser cette « arme », pour savoir où étaient les risques, et aujourd'hui, il savait que l'un des principaux trafiquant d'arme américain s'en occupait, mais il espérait que personne n'enlèverait son fils , en effet malgré l'indifférence qu'il lui avait montré depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il éprouvait pour lui la plus grande affection, mais il ne le lui avait jamais montré, car il ne souhaitait pas qu'en cas d'enlèvement dont il serait la victime, (car si des kidnappeurs le découvrait, il risquait de ne plus le revoir, et il avait préféré lui manifesté une fausse froideur, plutôt que de risquer sa vie. Aujourd'hui celui-ci devait être persuadé qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui, ou alors qu'il n'éprouvait que de la haine, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment pour qu'il remette les choses en place et qu'il lui explique les raisons de son comportement passé. Mais pour le moment il fallait qu'il règle cette question d'arme à vendre, qu'il leur explique que le projet n'était plus viable, mais il allait attendre encore un peu de temps, pour voir ce qui allait se passer._

_A son retour à la section 2, Keiji vit qu'Hashiba l'attendait à son bureau :_

_- Pochi, tu pourrais faire un peu attention, quand tu mènes une enquête, ou tu as l'intention de prendre l'habitude de te faire enlever par chacun de nos ennemis ? La prochaine fois ce sera Sawada qui t'enlèvera et tu ne pourras rien faire, alors vas-tu te décider à faire attention à toi ?_

_- Et toi, tu peux parler à force de vouloir te venger de lui, après avoir perdu ta main, c'est ta vie que tu vas finir par perdre. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je commence à savoir me défendre. Alors, arrêtes de t'en faire comme ça, je sais m'occuper de moi, et rien ne m'arrivera plus._

_- Je l'espère, Keiji, que je meure ça n'a aucune importance, mais il ne faut pas que partes ou Tsuzuku risques de vraiment très mal le prendre, et même s'il a promis de t'oublier, je sais que d'abord il voudra se venger, alors fais attention à toi, tu m'entends ? (Il le prit par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux), je ne veux absolument pas te voir mourir avant moi._

_- Tu te répètes Hashiba, tu ne veux pas que je meures, et moi non plus je ne veux pas te voir mourir, on va dire que si tu fais attention à toi, j'en ferai autant, dans le cas contraire, je prendrai autant de risques que toi. Bon, je vais faire mon rapport sur ce qu'il s'est passé et parler à mon frère. On se verra plus tard, d'accord ?_

_- Hum, entendu._

_Owaru se dirigea vers le bureau où Oeil de Biche travaillait, légèrement énervé parce qu'il venait d'apprendre que celui-ci, n'avait pas mangé de la journée, il entra, et vit le jeune brun endormit sur le bureau, il sourit et se calma tout de suite, il s'assit en face de lui, et le veilla jusqu'à son réveil. Lorsque Toshiro s'éveilla, il aperçut son gardien qui l'observait tendrement la main sur la sienne, les yeux à demi-fermés mais on sentait une légère tension dans ses gestes et son regard. Il avait l'air de ne plus savoir ni que dire ou faire._

_- Toshi, tu as encore oublié de manger (il lui fit les gros yeux, pendant ce temps oeil de biche, le regardait expectativement ). Mais, bon ça passe pour cette fois vu que tu t'es un peu reposé. Mais ne recommence pas s'il te plaît._

_- Que veux tu dire Owaru, s'il te plaît explique moi, j'ai vraiment du mal à te comprendre en ce moment. Plus précisément depuis le jour où tu m'as ordonné de prendre soin de moi, mais si tu as des choses à me dire, tu sais que tu peux le faire, on est amis._

_- Toshi, tu n'as pas compris je ne veux pas seulement être ton ami, je t'aime, comme un homme devrait aimé la personne qui lui est la plus chère au monde. Et pour moi, c'est toi, j'aimerai tellement que l'on soit plus que des amis. Mais je ne veux surtout pas te t'obliger à quoi que ce soit, mais si tu pouvais juste essayer de continuer à me considérer comme ton ami. ( Il le regardait avec des yeux pleins de tristesse et de larmes, complètement perdu). _

_Toshi, par contre avait les yeux écarquillés, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui venait de se passer, il savait qu'il appréciait beaucoup le brun, et parfois il se sentait attiré par lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir exactement ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre, ni qu'il le méprise._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas tu seras toujours mon ami, même si pour l'instant je ne sais pas exactement où placé mes émotions par rapport à toi, laisse moi juste un peu de temps._

_- Tout le temps que tu voudras, du moment que tu ne m'abandonnes pas, tu pourras réfléchir aussi longtemps que tu le désireras._

_-Merci." Il le serra un instant dans ses bras puis retourna à son ordinateur._

_Au même instant, Tsuzuku apprenait que le dirigeant des trafiquants américains, (vi le méchant po bô du début), venait d'être appréhendé, et qu'il serait emprisonné pendant au moins les quinze prochaines années, donc au moins à ce niveau là Toshi, serait tranquille, et n'aurait plus rien à craindre._

_Sur l'île, le jeune Sawada, avançait de plus en plus vite dans la préparation du vaccin, il avait trouvé quasiment toutes les clés pour y parvenir. Il venait de déposer les derniers éléments et attendait que tout se mette en place pour savoir si il avait trouvé la bonne solution. A cet instant le programme lui indiqua qu'il venait de trouver l'anti-virus, il sauta de joie soulagé d'en avoir enfin terminé, il partit aussitôt retrouver Owaru et les autres pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle._

_Owaru, Nagai et Shûko, quand ils le virent, se levèrent surpris qu'il soit là et non dans son "antre", mais quand ils virent son sourire radieux, ils comprirent tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Owaru se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il le tint devant lui :_

_- Tu y es parvenu bravo!!!!! (il lui fit un immense sourire et lui caressa tout doucement la joue). Que veux tu faire maintenant ?_

_- Je veux essayer de tester la formule pour voir si elle est applicable ou non, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_- Hum, tu peux le faire, on a tout le matériel nécessaire, Tsuzuku y a veillé._

_- D'accord je m'y mets tout de suite"._

_Le lendemain soir il avait fini ses expériences, et venait de se rendre compte que le virus ne fonctionnait pas, toutes ses recherches n'avaient eut aucunes teneur, mais c'était tout aussi bien car si il avait été réellement efficace, il aurait pût être utilisé à n'importe quelle fin. Et il était satisfait que ce soit enfin terminé, mais maintenant il fallait rendre l'information publique. Il appela Tsuzuku pour le mettre au courant, et lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Le n2 des Imonoyama, lui dit que le plus simple c'était de compléter le "Pandora Game" et de raconter ses récentes découvertes, pour qu'il puisse être définitivement tranquille, et maintenant ce serait à lui de décider ce qu'il voudrait faire pour la suite, soit il pouvait rester sur l'île, soit retourner chez son père._

_Il alla voir le benjamin :_

_- Je pense que je vais retourner voir mon père, pour que l'on puisse s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute, et ensuite je reviendrai, je t'avais demandé d'attendre, mais ce n'est plus la peine, je sais qu'au début je ne comprenais pas, ce que je ressentais, ni pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui, je me sens mieux et je sais que je t'aime aussi, mais pour l'instant je ne peux rien te promettre à part que je reviendrai, il faut que je mette une croix sur mon passé une bonne fois pour toutes, et pour cela il faut que j'affronte mon père, j'ai demandé à Nagai de m'emmener, je pars tout de suite. _

_Il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et s'envola. Owaru le regarda disparaître les yeux pleins de rêves et d'espoir._

_Owari_

_Note finale : Je sais dans le manga, le héros c'est Hashiba et le but ultime devrait être la mort ou l'emprisonnement de Sawada, mais j'avais du mal à faire disparaître le père de Toshiro par Hashiba et j'ai préféré mettre une autre situation en avant, en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop._

_Et veuillez le changement d'écriture je n'ai aucune idée de la manière d'y remédier, ni de comment ca se fait. _

_J'accepte toutes les critiques bonnes, mauvaises tout ce qui pourra m'aider à avancer._

_Merci d'avance Shunrei_


End file.
